


Sexsomnia

by JonDoe110



Category: RWBY
Genre: Addiction, Cum Eating, Cum Inflation, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Harem, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Sleep Sex, Sleep Sex is actually rape since no one said okay., Sleep Walking, What have I done again?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonDoe110/pseuds/JonDoe110
Summary: Due to the stress of studying at Beacon, Ruby was stressed out. The libido of being a futa was also being ignored, which leads to some... interesting result.And FYI, "Sexsomnia" is an actual word.RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.





	Sexsomnia

**Author's Note:**

> During the writing of this smut, I have experienced Writer's block. It's bad but that means I'm actually becoming a writer?

Leadership.

A badge and a burden.

Ruby Rose always dreamed of becoming a huntress. Being a daughter to both a huntsman and a huntress, combined with the stories of adventure, action, and romance that is typically associated with the life of a huntress, contributed to her ambition. She also wanted to be a huntress because she wants to help people, a truly commendable trait. With her stopping a dust robbery which resulted with her being accepted to Beacon Academy at the remarkable age of fifteen, Ruby was ecstatic. She was sure that her four years at Beacon Academy will be filled with joy, laughter, and excitement.

She was wrong.

Being the leader of a team of huntresses-in-training on their third year at Beacon Academy, Ruby has more classes than her teammates. Team leaders were also assigned to extra classes, like Tactics 101, Advanced Tactics 102, Topography, Geography, and Grimm Archaeology. She is also required to attend leadership seminars and camping trips with professors along with other team leaders. Aside from her current lessons, she also has to study all the lessons she has skipped since she was accelerated to Beacon before she finished the remaining two years he had at Signal.

Worst of all, Ruby Rose is also a futanari. Possessing both a pussy and a cock was also difficult for the redhead. She was a “shower;” meaning that her cock has the same size whether or not it’s erect. She quickly learned how to be creative in hiding her thick, 12-inch long dick, which is one of the reasons why she prefers combat skirts instead of a pair of pants.

Arousal was also a problem for the redhead, her teammates contributing the most. Yang’s voluptuous breasts, Blake’s ‘bellabooty’ and Weiss’ luscious lips provided a constant challenge to Ruby’s arousal. But Ruby had always solved that by watching porn from her scroll while using her trusty, custom-made, heavy-duty onahole every day. Unfortunately, when she used it to cum after being backed up for three days, it ruptured. Now stuck with just her hand for masturbating, in addition to the recent tide of extra classes, extra projects, and extra classes, it was not enough anymore.

Ruby Rose is officially stressed out.

 

* * *

Weiss Schnee was having a perfect day.

Passing Doctor Oobleck’s exam with flying colors, submitting Professor Port’s twenty-page report on Grimm migration patterns, and successfully defeating Team CRDL single-handedly during Professor Goodwitch’s Combat Class, she would consider that a perfect day!

Returning to their dorm after a day of learning alongside Ruby, with Blake and Yang having prior activities, Weiss was preparing for one of her favorite activities after classes: to tutor Ruby Rose. Weiss would never admit it, but she has developed a crush for the lovable dolt. Given Ruby’s constant attempts to develop their friendship, Weiss was flattered, growing up being befriended by people only interested in taking advantage of her family’s wealth and influence. As a result, the heiress eventually gave in, under the guise of a feigning annoyance then ‘begrudgingly’ going along with Ruby’s antics.

“Weeeeiiiiss, do we have to?” Ruby complained, “It’s a long weekend!” Weiss, seeing that her leader was plopped on her bed, said “Of course, you dolt. It doesn’t mean that we have three days of rest, I am going to let you slack off with your studies, Ruby Rose, then you are wrong.” “Besides,” Weiss, flicking her ponytail back, “It’s still Friday.” Ruby’s only response was to make her way to the study table, knowing that she can’t convince her partner to cut her some slack.

As Ruby made her way to her, Weiss almost wanted to change her mind. She felt sorry for her, knowing the hardships that the redhead was experiencing. Well, almost. “Tell you what Ruby, we’ll just cover three chapters tonight.” Weiss made Ruby a promise: that she will become the best teammate any leader could ask for. Even if the leader doesn’t want it.

 

* * *

  **Four hours later…**

“Finally!” Ruby exclaimed, throwing her arms up as they finished her tutoring session with Weiss. “Be grateful, you buffoon! You know that Professor Goodwitch might ask you that when you two go on the Leadership Inspection on Tuesday. I will not let you get humiliated so you can play video games all night!” “Aww, you do care about me!” Ruby, snapped her head to Weiss, then giving her a surprise hug. “Get off me, you dolt!” Weiss screamed as fought her way out of the hug.

Yielding, Ruby went to the bathroom, while Weiss change to her sleepwear. She prepared some chamomile tea, a gift from her sister Winter, claiming that it will help her sleep better. As she drinks her tea, Ruby exited the bathroom clad in her pajamas. Heading to their bed, Ruby muttered “…I really miss the bunk beds...” Due to some mishap, their original beds were destroyed. With the ropes of Ruby’s bed snapping, the bed falling to Weiss’ bed while hitting Blake’s bed, knocking over Yang’s bed, which then fell atop Ruby’s bed. Luckily, no one was hurt. They planned to buy four beds, but given the waste of space and the team getting closer together, opted to get two queen-size bed instead. Weiss, preparing to unwind after a hard day’s work, grabbed a book and climbed to their bed.

 

* * *

  **Midnight…**

Sounds of giggling and laughter filled the hallway. Blake, with her arm wrapped around Yang’s neck, came back from a night of drinking, with Blake stumbling as they try to make their way to their dorm. It wasn’t really Blake’s idea to drink all night, but after Sun invited her to a night out to town, she agreed. When Yang heard about it, she volunteered to come too, knowing that her partner is a lightweight and will need someone to help her get back to their dorm.

“Bwebies, bwebies, bwebies, bwebies…” Blake chanted as she used her free hand to grope one of Yang’s ample bosoms. Yang would have liked it if she was in the mood, but being sober while hauling her drunk partner, Yang was just thankful that no one was still awake.

Reaching their dorm, Yang carefully placed Blake. Blake, with her Faunus senses, suddenly said “oh, someone ( _hic)_ is gwetting bwesy in there~” Hearing her partner, Yang placed her ear to the door, hearing sounds of moaning and sounds of flesh hitting flesh. Realizing what her partner meant, Yang hastily entered the room. “Oh, no…”

 

* * *

  **A few minutes before midnight…**

Weiss was having a sweet dream.

She was dreaming of her walking in a prairie, surrounded by red roses. Alongside her, was her lover, Ruby Rose. They were walking toward a long apple tree, the only thing atop a small hill. She suddenly felt a warm sensation in her warm hand, discovering that her lover has taken her hand to hers. She looked at her lover’s face, only to be greeted by the warmest smile she could only imagine. They sat at the base of the lonely tree, watching as the sun sets. With uncertainty dripping from her voice, she asks “Ruby, d-do you…l-like me?” The redhead turned her head to the heiress, and with a smile as radiant as the sun, responded: “I like you too, Weiss!” Ruby answered, “You are so smart and pretty, there’s no way I won’t like you!” “S-so, d-do you…want to…k-k-kiss me, Ruby?” Weiss stuttered, her nervousness never leaving her. “Sure!” Ruby happily replied. Weiss, finally hearing what she wanted Ruby to say to her, leaned in towards Ruby, ready to receive her kiss.

However, in the real world, Weiss will be receiving more.

While Weiss was dreaming, the body next to her shifted. Ruby’s eyes opened, but it is not filled with the happiness nor the exuberant nature the redhead was known for. It was filled with nothing; a dull and empty gaze. An airship flying without a crew. Ruby sensed her rigid cock trapped within her pajamas. In one motion, Ruby removed her pajamas, freeing her huge cock, with it flopping briefly. With her cock freed, Ruby proceeded to wrap both of her hands on her meaty shaft and started stroking it, her unconscious mind unaware of what its body is doing.

“…Kiss me, Ruby…” Weiss muttered, talking in her sleep.

Hearing the name of the owner of the body, she shifted her gaze. There was a beautiful woman beside her. She studied her face; it was pale, almost as white as snow, with white hair shimmering under the moonlight. The beautiful face also has a vertical scar running down her left eye, which did nothing to diminish the woman’s allure. The final feature Ruby saw was her succulent lips, calling for her.

Without hesitation, Ruby’s body moved and straddled Weiss. With one hand on her cock, Ruby gently guided her cock’s slit to the heiress’ mouth. Weiss, dreaming of kissing Ruby’s lips, was unwittingly kissing Ruby’s cock slit instead.

“…Your lips are delicious, Ruby…” Weiss muttered, having tasted Ruby’s pre-cum.

Meanwhile, Weiss was now dreaming of Ruby fearfully feeding Weiss’ pet cat, Snowball. Weiss, determined to feed her precious pet, demanded “Just give it to me, Ruby. If you can’t give it to my pussycat, then I’ll feed it myself!”

“…give it to me, Ruby…give it to my pussy…” Was all Weiss muttered.

Ruby’s body, hearing the beautiful white-haired angel’s plea, wordlessly obliged. Tossing the duvet aside, Ruby proceeded to lift up Weiss’ sleeping gown, exposing the heiress’ white lace panties. Ruby then removed the heiress’ panties, spread out her legs, and started to lick Weiss’ pussy, all the while stroking her cock. Finding that the heiress’ love juices to be quite delicious, Ruby licked faster, resulting with Weiss moaning and her body squirming.

When Ruby was done licking Weiss’ pussy, it was gushing with love juice, so much so that the bed was starting to get soaked. Finding that the pussy was wet enough, Ruby aligned her cock to Weiss’ entrance, preparing to grant the wish of the snow-haired princess. Slowly, Ruby carefully inserted her cock into the heiress’ pussy, its walls slowly spreading to accommodate the huge intrusion. When her cock lightly touched the cervix, Ruby looked down to her cock, seeing that there was still a few inches left until her cock was fully sheathed. Ruby continued to force her cock into Weiss’ cervix carefully but to no avail. Ruby, feeling annoyed, savagely bucked her hip, sheathing her whole cock, piercing her womb.

 

* * *

Weiss suddenly awakened. Blue eyes fluttered open as someone or something has woken her from her fairytale dream. With her eyes latching to Ruby, Weiss prepared a scolding of a lifetime.

“Ugh…wha-...What are you doing you do- Ooooooohh~”

Until her pussy caught up with her head.

Weiss’ hands clenched the mattress as Ruby started pounding her pussy. While her mind was being filled with the sensation of Ruby’s cock filling her whole pussy, a small part of Weiss’ mind was asking some questions:

Why is Ruby having sex with her?

Why does Ruby have a dick?

Why does it feel so good?

Will she get pregnant?

How many children are they going to have?

Weiss continued her moaning, never really bothering to seek the answer to her questions.

 

* * *

With Weiss awake, Ruby’s body started fucking in earnest, slamming her cock into the woman’s sopping wet pussy. Looking down, she saw the blue eyes staring at her, her mouth opened as Weiss continued to moan. Ruby’s strokes were long; pulling back until only her cockhead is still inside Weiss’ pussy and then pushing her entire cock inside again. Weiss then pulled her head back, with her eyes glazed over and her tongue hanging out. She was lost in bliss, dreaming of her leader kissing her in her dreams, and waking up with her leader fucking her with a huge fuckstick, she was truly having a perfect day.

Seeing Weiss’ tongue was out, Ruby’s body decided to be rougher. She pressed her body into Weiss, further spreading the heiress’ legs, causing her cock to go deeper. Weiss then wrapped her arms around Ruby’s neck, pleading “Kiss me, Ruby, Kiss ME!” Never noticing the redhead’s blank stare, Weiss’ tongue invaded Ruby’s mouth, her tongue intertwining with her crush’s. Ruby reciprocated, causing the two into a French kiss, tongues battling for domination.

Feeling her orgasm nearing, Weiss declared, “I’m cumming, Ruby, I’m cumming I’m cumming I’m cumMMIIINGGG!” Feeling the heiress’ pussy clamping down on her cock, Ruby also orgasmed, but she did not stop thrusting. When Ruby pulls back her cock, her cum fills the negative space, only to be pushed further into the cervix when she pumps forward, pushing her cum into Weiss’ womb, inflating it slightly, enough to lift Ruby. Weiss, having just orgasmed, was being treated to orgasms, again and again, her mind being overloaded by pleasure.

Weiss didn’t hear the sound of a door opening; her mind being enveloped by the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

 

* * *

“Oh, no…” Yang was greeted by a terrific sight.

She saw her sister, Ruby, pressing her body to Weiss, slamming her dick rapidly to the heiress’ cunt. Sounds of slapping flesh and wet, sloppy noises coming from Weiss’ pussy filled the dorm, forcing Yang to quickly slam the door shut, afraid that the sex noises might be heard. She was prepared for an earful of excuses, the pair probably telling the blonde that they’re sorry for fucking each other, or Ruby telling her to fuck off, but sounds of lovemaking was all she got.

Yang decided to sneak closer to the two, the blonde noticing that Ruby’s spunk was overflowing from Weiss’ cunt. Every time Ruby thrust, globs of cum dribble from Weiss’ pussy, effectively staining their bed with a growing pool of cum. When she got close enough, she saw Weiss wearing a fuck drunk smile, with her tongue out, a constant river of saliva running down. Yang carefully waved her hand in front of the heiress, testing to see if Weiss was coherent, even if she saw her eyes rolled up. Finding the heiress unconscious, she moved on to Ruby.

With Ruby’s open eyes staring at nothing, her face showing no emotion, and the lack of reaction when Yang entered the dorm room, it has confirmed what Yang was dreading: Ruby’s Sexsomnia has returned.

Discovering that her sister was unknowingly fucking Weiss, with said heiress’ belly bloated enough to mistakenly think she was pregnant, Yang would have started to panic, if not for the fact that something like this happened before.

She doesn’t want to wake Ruby up, fearing that the redhead would have a breakdown if she knew she raped someone in her sleep. She ultimately decided to let Ruby finish, remembering that her sister would automatically go back to sleep after letting out so much cum. Luckily, she doesn’t have to wait long, seeing Ruby slid out of Weiss, Ruby taking a handful of Weiss’ luscious hair and using it to clean her cock, then proceeded to lay down on Blake and Yang’s bed, asleep once again.

Seeing half of her problem have been dealt with, Yang was left to deal with the heiress. Seeing that the amount of Ruby’s cum was enough to bloat Weiss’ belly while leaving a puddle in the bed that is growing by the second, Yang was left with one option.

Yang carefully tied her hair into a ponytail, then gently placed her lips on Weiss’ pussy, effectively catch the dripping cum from the heiress snatch. Yang continued to lap up the cum out of Weiss’ pussy, savoring the delicious taste of Ruby’s seed on her tongue that she knew and loved. Feeling horny, she stuck her hand underneath her shorts, down her panties, proceeding to finger her pussy, finding that the heiress’ to has a very yummy pussy.

Noticing the time, Yang opted to speed up the process. She placed her other hand atop Weiss’ womb, then gently pressed down. The cum coming out of Weiss’ transform from a soft trickle to a gushing waterfall as Yang drank the white, thick, creamy ambrosia. When the last of Ruby’s cum flowed out to Yang’s mouth, she came, staining her panties and shorts. Done with the heiress’ pussy, Yang then cleaned up the puddle of cum on the bed.

After cleaning up Ruby’s mess from Weiss, Yang then cleaned up Weiss. Fixing her hair, licking up stray cum, and fixing her dress, Yang wished the heiress good night, followed by a kiss, Yang invading her tongue inside Weiss’ mouth.

Yang changed into her sleeping attire, an orange tank top, and black short shorts. She decided to sleep next to Ruby, safe with the knowledge that when Ruby can only go into Sexsomnia once a night. Kissing her sister goodnight, she started to sleep.

But before sleep can take her, she has one last thought:

Was she forgetting something?

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.strawpoll.me/13843306 <\- Vote for the next story.


End file.
